Modern vehicles can be equipped with so-called lidar sensors, which scan the vehicle environment by emitting laser beams and detecting and analyzing their reflections.
In present lidar sensors, on the one hand several lasers can be used, which are directed to different, fixedly defined regions in the environment. On the other hand, lidar systems can be equipped with mechanical apparatuses, which are designed to control the laser beam, for example a rotating mirror or a rotating prism.